


Freddy and Goldie's Treat (Funtime with Freddy 4)

by LightningCloud9000



Series: Funtime with Freddy [4]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Cock Ring, Large Cock, M/M, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, blowjob, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 14:46:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8537158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCloud9000/pseuds/LightningCloud9000
Summary: Lightning, Freddy, and Golden Freddy have some fun on Halloween. Instead of trick or treating, they have some special ‘treats’ for each other. Lightning is just wearing a sexy cat outfit, Freddy is wearing a werewolf costume, and Golden Freddy is wearing a sexy police officer uniform.





	

Lightning looked at his cute costume in the mirror, he was wearing a black crop top that stopped halfway down his torso, exposing most of his stomach. He was also wearing a matching pair of black booty shorts. And to finish the outfit, a pair of black and white striped stockings. “Heheh, you look really cute in that outfit, Lightning.” A deep voice said. Lightning turned and saw a muscular man with blond hair, a blond goatee, yellow bear ears and tail, and a tight police officer uniform; complete with hat and a pair of handcuffs. “Goldie, you nearly gave me a heart attack!” Lightning said, puffing out his cheeks angrily. 

Goldie got off the bed and walked over to Lightning and pinched his cheek, “Heh, nothing wrong with a few jumpscares on Halloween, right?” Lightning looked up at the older man, “I-I guess.” Goldie grinned, showing his sharp teeth. “So, where’s my little bro?” Lightning turned over towards the open door and then looked back at Goldie. “He wanted to shower before putting on his costume.” Goldie’s grin widened. “Heheheh, well, I think you and me should get the fun started.” Goldie sat down on the bed and pulled Lightning onto his lap.

“G-Goldie…w-what are you…?” Lightning asked in surprise. Goldie chuckled and bit Lightning’s neck, causing Lightning to moan. Lightning felt himself already starting to get hard. Lightning could feel Goldie’s erection pressing up against him. Goldie slipped one hand under Lightning’s shirt and rubbed his nipple and used his other hand to rub his hardening member through his shorts. “A-Ah…G-Goldie…” Lightning moaned. Goldie continued chuckling and pulled down the front of Lightning’s shorts, exposing his member. “You’re getting hard; you must be enjoying this…” Goldie chuckled. 

Freddy stepped out of the shower and wiped himself dry. Freddy put on his attachable werewolf tail, werewolf ears, and a tight pair of shorts. Freddy stepped out of the bathroom and headed into the bedroom and Freddy’s eyes widened at what he saw. “Um, hey, bro…” Goldie said, surprised by Freddy entering the room. Lightning opened one eye, face completely red. “F-Freddy…” Freddy smirked and stepped over to the two men and kneeled down and took hold of Lightning’s member. “So, do you want a trick or a treat?” Freddy asked. Lightning moaned out a reply, “A treat, p-please…” Lightning moaned as he felt something being placed at the base of his cock. 

Lightning moaned as he felt his cock start to vibrate and he looked down, seeing a vibrating cock ring at the base of his penis. “That should help you last longer, my sweet little kitty…” Freddy chuckled, stroking Lightning’s member. Goldie stopped teasing Lightning and unzipped his pants, causing his large member to be freed from their prison. Lightning felt his shorts be pulled down and felt Goldie’s member at his entrance before being slammed down onto Goldie’s massive member. “Oh god, y-you’re so big…” Lightning moaned, feeling Goldie’s cock inside of him, throbbing. 

Goldie chuckled darkly and started moving Lightning up and down on his member. Freddy continued to stroke Lightning. Lightning moaned and looked up at the ceiling, seeing stars, a few tears falling from his eyes, mostly from pleasure. Goldie slammed Lightning all the down on his large member, slamming into his prostate, causing Lightning to scream. Freddy grinned wider and turned up the setting on the cock ring, causing it to vibrate faster. “A-Ahh…F-Freddy…p-please…” Lightning moaned, looking into Freddy’s eyes, which were black with pink pupils, meaning he was overcome with lust. 

Lightning turned to Goldie whose eyes were the same colors. Goldie chuckled and grinned, showing his sharp teeth. “Let’s turn him around…” Goldie suggested, pulling his member out of Lightning and flipped him over onto his back, head at the foot of the bed, where Freddy was. Freddy grinned and unzipped his pants, pulling out his member, he put it in Lightning’s mouth. Goldie inserted his member back into Lightning and stroked his member. Lightning let out muffled moans as Goldie continued to hit his prostate. 

Lightning knew he couldn’t last much longer, even with the cock ring. Goldie let out a growl, “Fuck…I’m getting close…” Freddy growled, as well, “Me too, bro…” Lightning let out a muffled moan, feeling himself getting even closer. Goldie growled deeply and pulled his member out of Lightning, allowing his load to spurt out onto Lightning’s chest and stomach. Freddy pulled his member out, spraying his seed onto Lightning’s face. Lightning panted, “F-Freddy…p-please…I’m so close…it hurts…” 

Freddy went down to Lightning’s member and pulled the cock ring off and wrapped his mouth around Lightning’s member and after bobbing up and down a few times, Lightning moaned Freddy’s name and his warm load, filled Freddy’s mouth. Freddy swallowed it and pulled his mouth off with a pop. “So sweet…like candy…” Freddy said, chuckling. Lightning panted heavily and closed his eyes, quickly falling asleep. The two bears pulled Lightning up to the pillows and fell asleep on each side of him, like a sandwich.

**Author's Note:**

> A very late Halloween Fic. Thanks for Reading! If you have an ideas for the Funtime with Freddy series, feel free to leave them in the comments.


End file.
